Standardization of light emitting devices such as LED devices and organic EL devices has been promoted in recent years. To measure the illuminance, spectrum, and other characteristics of such various light emitting devices and determine whether the characteristics conform to the standard, a light measurement apparatus using an integrating sphere configured, for example, so that its inner wall surface is covered with a material having a high light diffusion ratio is used.
Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 each disclose a light measurement apparatus using an integrating sphere, the light measurement apparatus being calibrated with a standard light source body before the standard light source body is replaced with a test light source body for the measurement of a luminous flux etc.